


Chinese translation on "finale"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "finale"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308936) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



終曲　[第30號　漩渦]

「太棒了！！！」烏索普吼道。

「烏索普你這天才！！！」路飛也衝他叫道。

「噗嘻嘻。」

索隆理所當然的專挑這時間掃興，讓大伙想起他們還沒有脫離險難。山治認為，綠藻總趁情況凶險惡劣，才變得冷靜理智──也許這只是山治在妒嫉吃味吧。

然而，才過了兩分鐘，他就原諒綠藻頭了，因為綠髮劍士讓路飛作為火藥彈弓，而且攻擊效果超群，就是烏索普哭著說他們三人是怪物也罷──他們三人的確是怪物，但長鼻子倒也不必那麼直接。

憑著娜美桑高超的掌舵技巧，梅利輕易避過炮彈亂襲、也能靈巧躲過變化莫測的漩渦；而且，他不得不承認，弗蘭基的風來砲真是滿帥的。

總之，這次他們能從此等惡劣環境間全身而逃，真是海賊史上最猛最厲害的了──大伙居然毫髮無損！他們不過是幾個黃毛小子而已，卻膽敢跟世界政府對峙、卻膽敢狂揍天龍人，最後還能全體安然無恙，因為他們要活著把往事流傳下去、因為還有一個伙伴在終點等著他們。

他們繞過僅餘的水龍捲，劇變的水流把他甩起來，直撞向梅利的圍欄。這時候，他正好看見梅利船身的裂痕，深刻縱橫的巨縫。接下來將會發生什麼事，接下來他將會永遠損失一位摰友，其實他是心知肚明，然而，他還是心痛不已。

「謝謝你。」他輕聲低喃，一手撫上殘破的甲板。「這終曲由你獨唱。」

最後一齣勝戰，好好演出吧。

 

END


End file.
